The Distance
by Grining Prey
Summary: How far will one man be willing to go to reclaim all that had been taken from him. Fear forms and blood spreads as the man strikes against tyranny and all those who stand in his way. Rating may change. BTW this is Dark Orb
1. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer**: Don't own...Believe it!

**The Distance **

**Happy Birthday**

The battle against the man thought god had been a success and the Konoha ninja believed that they had earned themselves a moment of peace, but they where wrong. From the shadows they came, dark as night bearing the symbol for root. The weakened and battered ninja force of Konoha where no match for them as they slew their beloved leader. And on that day an old war hawk took her throne, bringing forth a tyrannical rule. Konoha had lost its will of fire to lies and deceitfulness, no one willing to stand up to the man who commanded an army of emotionless solders. So for three years the man ruled without challenge or incident, until the day of October the tenth where he crossed the one man he should have never of crossed.

* * *

Danzo silently read over a paper while a white robed ANBU stood in front of him, standing with his arms to his side. Unlike most ANBU this one clothing was different from all the rest, his robe was sleeveless and his mask's, which was a Kitsune, primary color was black and on the front of his robe in near the right pec was a kanji marking for 'one.' After thirty minutes of silence Danzo finished reading the document, "Very good Hitotsu-san I'm pleased with your recent missions."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," His voice was clear and emotionless. Filing the paper away Danzo turned his chair so the back of it was facing Hitotsu, "You may leave now." Silently bowing the ANBU began to make his way to the door when Danzo's voice stopped him, "Oh and Naruto I will need and answer to my proposition soon."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto answered without turning around, and left almost as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Still facing his window Danzo sneered as he felt Naruto's presence leave the building, "Futatsu I think its time we made Naruto see things our way, or else." Another white cloaked figure appeared, similar to Naruto, only she still had her sleeves and the kanji over the right side of her breast said 'two.' "Hai Danzo-Sama." Unbeknownst to both the rooms occupants a paled skin man stood outside the door his eyes wide as he listened to the hostility in Danzo's voice. Right now the only thought running through his mind was, how was he going to save his best friend?

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment and heard soft snores coming from the bedroom. Silently he made his way to the balcony to watch the festival. Today was October the tenth, the worst day in Konoha history and Naruto's eighteenth birthday. Today everyone celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi and mourned the death of the fallen shinobi who bravely fought against it, except for Naruto. Naruto never celebrated this day it was just to depressing to try. Hearing his balcony door open Naruto turned around to greet his visitor. "Sakura-chan, I thought you where sleeping?"

"I was until you came home and made so much noise I thought there was an earthquake,," The pink haired girl said playfully as she hugged him. Returning the action Naruto buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath, it smelt of strawberries. "I like this shampoo," Naruto said out loud absent minded like. "I didn't know you liked me for my taste in hair products Naruto?"

Smiling Naruto released her and turned back to the village, watching the festival being held. "I thought you would go to the festival."

"And leave you all depressed and emo-like? Not on you life buster." Grabbing his hand she gave it a tight squeeze, "Common lets get something to eat." Going back into the apartment Naruto sat down at the table and watched as Sakura began to make homemade ramen. After thirty minutes she placed two bowls on the table, full to the brim with ramen. "Be right back!" Sakura said as she dashed off into the living room. Returning Sakura carried a blue sack with orange tissue paper, "Part one of your two part birthday present." She said as she pulled out the bottle of sake. "Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto lay in bed, his pink haired angel entangled in his arms. The second part of his gift had been one to remember, for sure. Leaning into her, Naruto felt her hair tickle his nose as he breathed, the smell of strawberries ever present. He sighed contently as he whished the nights with her would never end, sadly they did and the bloody and dark days always followed. Deciding that it was something to contemplate on later, he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

Shattering glass brought both shinobis out of their slumber as they sprung to the source of the noise. Arriving in the living room they where both shocked to see two figures wrestling on the floor with broken glass all around them. Confused about what was happening both Naruto and Sakura stood there not knowing what to do. However Naruto acted quickly when he saw one of the figures draw a kunai.

Grabbing the offender's wrist and throat Naruto slammed the assailant against the wall, finally being able to make out who it was. "Futatsu, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!" Letting go of her throat Naruto watched with burning eyes as she crumpled to the ground struggling to breath

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, "Its Sai." Glancing over his shoulder Naruto noticed that it was indeed his pale skinned friend. "Sai you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Danzo sent her here to try and persuade you." Sai was holding his arm which Sakura noticed. "When I saw her trying to break in I tackled her, I landed on my shoulder," Sai announced to the medic with one of his smiles. Shaking her head Sakura got to work examining Sai, "Nothing to serious, just popped it out of place."

Ignoring Sakura and Sai Naruto turned his attention onto Futatsu, "Mission failed. You can tell Danzo that I'll give him my answer when I'm good and ready." Turning around Naruto immediately regretted the action. "Die!" Feeling the Kunai dig into his side Naruto winced as he jumped away. Turning around Naruto locked eyes with Futatsu, only to find them void of all life. In the short time that it had taken Naruto to jump away from his second-in-command, Sai had reacted. And before Futatsu knew it a Nijato had been jammed through her heart.

"Sai?! What the hell! You killed her!" Naruto slapped his forehead, "Now where in deep-shit." Rubbing the back of his head Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. Walking over to the corpse Naruto crouched down to examined the wound, then he turned his attention to Sakura and Sai, and finally he turned to the festival, fireworks going off signaling it was almost over. Finally after a few minutes of silence Naruto stood and turned to face his friends again. "Okay neither of you where here tonight, you where both out at the festival. I was alone when Futatsu attacked and I killed her."

"But-but Naruto where does that leave you?!" Sakura stared wide-eyed at her blond haired lover. "Don't worry about it." He said slyly with a smile on his face, walking over Sakura he placed a kiss on her lips. Stepping back he viewed both Sakura and Sai with a serious look, "Now I order you both, as a superior officer, to go to the festival and find our friends and stay with them." Losing his serious look Naruto focused on Sai, "Please Sai promise me that you'll protect Sakura with your life."

"It's a promise." Sai was solemn, his best friend was going to take the heat for him, and for some reason the look in Naruto's eyes told him not to interfere.

"Please Naruto don't do this!" Sakura cried as she clung to his neck, "Danzo will kill you!" Now she cried even harder into his shirt, almost soaking it. Grabbing Sakura Naruto held her out at arms length as he smiled at her, "Sakura please don't cry." The sobbing had been turned into mere sniffles at Naruto's smile. Embracing Sakura in a hug Naruto took in a breath of her strawberry scented hair, "Don't ever forget Sakura that I love you." Sakura knew no more as her world turned black and her body went limp in Naruto's arms. Handing Sakura over to Sai bridle style, Naruto again had a serious look on his face. "Go." And like that Naruto was left alone, with the corpse, in his living room.

Turning to the body Naruto sighed, the wound was obviously not done by his hands, he would have to fix that. Walking over to the body Naruto looked at it solemnly, they had never really known each other, and all Naruto knew about her was the fact that she was Danzo's third in command, Naruto was his first. Sighing Naruto held up his right hand, and a blue orb slowly began to appear. He had to make the wound look like it had been done by him, and for that to be buyable he had to completely get ride of the would that Sai had made. Grabbing the corpse by the neck Naruto brought it up to where she would have stood at normal height. With a sad and painful smile Naruto thought out loud, "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

Hey everyone this is Dark Orb, though I'm now known as **Grining Prey, **Just had an erge to change my name don't know why. Anyways this is the first chapter for my tenth story! Hope everyone liked it, notify me of spelling mistkes and all that stuff and I'll get around to fixing it...eventualy. **Please Review **and check out 44-dd's new story.

Hitotsu - One

Futatsu - Two

This is Grining Prey Signing out.


	2. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
